<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When It's Happily Ever After by Amikotsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015568">When It's Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu'>Amikotsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chefs, Drunken Flirting, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Photography, Rare Pairings, Sarcasm, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you typically this hesitant or do I intimidate you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"No arm draped along the back of the bench, no hands brushing, no prolonged eye contact, no attempts at getting me completely drunk."</p><p>Obito hates weddings. They're only good for scoring. What if he's not the only one with that opinion? A spontaneous decision makes his cousin's wedding the best he's ever attended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Sasori/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When It's Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rare Pair Week, Day 3<br/>Enemies/Rivals to Lovers | AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito hated weddings. In his life, he'd attended four weddings, and he considered it four too many, because nothing really changed. He showed up, drank until he forgot he hated weddings, and went home with the hottest guy he could find. He only attended his cousin's wedding because he actually liked the <i>bride</i> and groom. Deidara lost his shit when Obito called him the hottest bride he'd seen in years. His seat near the front of the ceremony quickly became his seat in the very back of the ceremony, where he had to squint to see the happy couple. Itachi looked handsome in his suit, and Deidara looked just as good. From where he sat, he barely heard any of the words exchanged, and none of the vows he'd helped his stupid friend scramble to write twenty minutes before the wedding started. As expected, Itachi had written his own vows weeks ago. If it weren't for someone as dedicated and meticulous as Itachi, Deidara might have selected a drive-thru wedding chapel someplace on the downtown strip of Konoha, likely near his favorite club, Sharingan, exactly where Obito had introduced them three years ago. He took all the credit for the wedding, even though he only helped the happy couple select the cake -- he knew sweets inside and out, after all. </p><p>As Itachi finished his lengthy vows, Obito let his eyes wander from the couple to the rest of the people seated in the back. In his section, he sat near Itachi's parents, since Fugaku had refused to give his blessing. Mikoto forced him to go, and he looked downright miserable. Obito hated that guy. He recognized distant relatives that didn't accept same-sex marriages, and his eyes traveled from the stuffy friends and family on Itachi's side of the aisle to Deidara's side of the aisle. Deidara had a grandfather seated in the very front, looking just as happy as Fugaku, then the rest of the section contained friends. In the very back, a redhead checked his wristwatch for the third time, leg bouncing every few seconds. He didn't want to be there -- Obito could tell -- so Obito wondered why the man had decided to show up at all. The wedding attendance wasn't required; he'd answered the call to attend, just the same as everyone else.</p><p>The redhead was handsome, hair tousled, contrasting sharply with his pressed white shirt and black slacks. His suit coat was draped over the back of his chair, while Obito had simply unbuttoned his own. He barely heard the clapping start, then he looked at the people rising to congratulate the happy couple hurrying down the aisle. Obito risked another glance at the redhead to find the man staring right at him. As Itachi and Deidara passed, the mystery man clapped a few times, then collected his coat and prepared to leave. Everyone hurried to the door, people throwing rice at the couple as they left. Obito looked forward to the reception. He really needed a drink to get over the long, tiring ceremony. Itachi always had to take everything so seriously. The vows had been too long.</p><p>Obito had attended the wedding with his aunt, Mikoto, but Sasuke had grabbed his friend to ride along with them, so Obito had the choice of cramming into the back with them or finding another ride. Somewhere, his best friend, Kakashi, had attended the wedding with his girlfriend, Rin. He searched the crowd for Kakashi's silver hair, but didn't find the man. Options dwindling, he found himself looking for red hair. The man was short, about five inches shorter than Obito, perhaps four. He decided four. The remaining sea of people parted, and he caught a glimpse of the redhead walking toward a sleek, black Audi. Obito had lost his license after a drunk driving incident a few months back, and he had another five months before the suspension was lifted. Taking a chance, he made his way through the crowd, quietly calling out a few requests for the man to <i>wait</i>. When the redhead turned, Obito had more than a profile image to go off of -- the man was gorgeous. He was in luck!</p><p>"Hurry up. I don't want to be late." Obito frowned at the words, subtracting points from the man's overall score. The guy was impatient and a little rude, but not terrible. A couple of drinks would change things. "Well?"</p><p>"Hey, can I get a ride with you? You're going to the reception, right?" Obito offered the man a crooked smile, one the man didn't return. He seemed entirely uninterested. "Shit. Right. I'm Obito. I'm Itachi's cousin," Obito introduced himself, sticking a hand out for a shake.</p><p>"Sasori. Ex-husband to the other groom." Sasori didn't shake Obito's hand, so Obito slowly lowered it. Leave it to Deidara to invite his ex-husband to the wedding. What the hell was that idiot thinking? Sasori smirked at his blank look. "Let's go, if you're going."</p><p>"That's it? What if I'm a weirdo?"</p><p>"I can take you."</p><p>"I'm sure you can," Obito mumbled to himself. Sasori arched a brow at him, then hit the unlock button to unlock the car doors. The guy had definitely heard him, so he was surprised Sasori didn't say anything.</p><p>The drive to the reception hall lasted thirty minutes, which featured Obito flipping through radio stations. Every change in station had Sasori gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter, until he finally lashed out and slapped Obito's hand away from the dial. Sasori changed to bluetooth, and classical music poured from the speakers, the beautiful piano easing his grip on the steering wheel, irritated expression turning to one of contentment. Obito, rubbing his stinging hand, tried to enjoy the music, even though he'd never willingly listened to classical music in his entire life. Classical music was Itachi's thing, the man an amazing pianist, despite majoring in biology. Obito risked a few quick glances at the redhead, eyes shifting from his profile to the way the man's fingers twitched, as if he were playing along with the music. Obito wasn't musically gifted at all, despite Fugaku forcing him into piano lessons. The man had raised him, even if he was completely out of touch and entirely overbearing. </p><p>"Who is this?"</p><p>"Yiruma."</p><p>"So you're a pianist too?"</p><p>"No, I'm a photographer. I enjoy classical music. I can appreciate it," Sasori said, gaze flickering to Obito, then back to the road. By that point, they'd left the city behind for open fields and hills. "What do you do for a living?"</p><p>"I'm a pastry chef. I own a bakery called Akatsuki," Obito proudly shared, waiting for the inevitable shocked exclamation. When Sasori hummed in response, Obito frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Top bakery for three years in a row in the national competition? Matcha macarons? Manju? Anpan? Figures. You can't please everyone, I guess."</p><p>"I don't go out of my way to eat sweets. Aren't you the one who prepared the cake?"</p><p>"No. Deidara didn't trust me. He said I'd poison everyone."</p><p>"That would have been something to brag about."</p><p>Sasori smirked and Obito found himself smiling for the remainder of the drive. When they arrived, the two left their jackets in the car and walked up the small stone path to the hall. The place had a wonderful garden in the back, the building built along a stream that flowed around the traditional building. The shoji doors were thrown open to let the cool evening air into the well-lit room. Tables were scattered around the room, all of them low and surrounded by fine, red zabuton. Itachi and Deidara at the head of the room, facing all of their guests. Some people had trickled out into the garden, though most remained inside to watch the cutting of the three-tier cake. Sasori looked thrilled to be there, if his frown said anything at all. Obito looked between Deidara and Sasori, Deidara invested in a conversation with his new husband. </p><p>As soon as they entered, Obito flagged down a waiter and took a whole bottle of champagne and two full glasses, one of which he handed to Sasori. He steered the man out of the room and away from the happy couple. They found a stone bench beneath a flowering plum tree, and Obito sat the bottle between them. Sasori stared at the pink hydrangeas on his side of the bench. Obito wasn't one for flowers, and he couldn't imagine Sasori being interested in flowers, but it was a nice spot, far enough away to provide them both a break from social situations. He couldn't imagine going to his ex-husband's wedding, so he couldn't understand the reason for the invite or the acceptance of the invite. Both men seemed insane, not that Obito frowned upon the insane, as they were generally amazing in bed. Sasori took his time drinking, while Obito quickly downed his first glass and moved on to number two.</p><p>"So you thought it would be a great idea to show up and support your ex-husband when he's marrying someone else." Obito turned to look at Sasori, their knees barely brushing. Sasori took a large drink of his champagne and Obito easily topped him off. </p><p>"It's making a statement, just like that brat sending me an invitation in the first place. We aren't on speaking terms. It should be obvious." Sasori shrugged a shoulder and took another long drink of his champagne. Obito nodded, as if he understood being so petty. Then again, he'd shown up for Rin marrying Kakashi, the friend he'd been in love with for years. "It's a dick move, and I'm here as a nice 'fuck you' to his happiness. Petty, but pleasant."</p><p>Obito snorted and choked on his champagne. As he struggled to stop the coughing fit, Sasori laughed at him. Obito chugged another glass of champagne before the tickle in his throat went away. A soft breeze passed through the area, bringing the scent of hydrangeas and something woodsy, likely coming from Sasori. Obito didn't care for weddings, but he enjoyed receptions. He enjoyed meeting someone new, especially when it meant a no-strings-attached roll in the sheets. Obito made small circular morons with his champagne flute, while Sasori poured another glass of champagne. They didn't talk again until they had a pleasant buzz, at least in Obito's case. He would have preferred getting wasted, but Sasori didn't seem like the type. He seemed pretty mature and in control of his life, very put together. Obito envied him. </p><p>"Are you typically this hesitant or do I intimidate you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"No arm draped along the back of the bench, no hands brushing, no prolonged eye contact, no attempts at getting me completely drunk."</p><p>"Uh, you just didn't seem like the type. It's not a bad thing. I might pull those moves on someone else, but I have a feeling you'd verbally end me so well that I wouldn't even know what hit me," Obito chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Sasori cracked a genuine smile and Obito returned it, no longer feeling as embarrassed. "So what do you want to do?"</p><p>"I'm not interested in anything complicated. Cheap, meaningless sex is more appealing right now. Convince me I should sleep with you," Sasori shrugged, turning so that their knees touched. He looked somewhat interested, so Obito tried to think of a nice, safe topic.</p><p>"To be honest, you're the hottest guy I've seen all day."</p><p>"Not convincing in the least." Sasori began to turn away, so Obito raced through topics of conversation. In the end, he sighed and surrendered. He accepted he wasn't getting laid and the wedding had been exceptionally boring.</p><p>"You're a photographer. Do you enjoy your job? What kind of photographer?" Sasori eyed him for a moment, attention drifting from his eyes to his lips, and back again. Obito had taken a photography course before he'd dropped out of university to enter culinary school. He knew a little about the subject.</p><p>"I love my job. My focus is fine-art photography, but I dabble in photojournalism, if the time is right. I present at a few galleries. I have an event coming up in Sunagakure."</p><p>"Who's your favorite photographer?"</p><p>"Western photographers. Edward Weston. I can appreciate Henri Cartier-Bresson, but I'm sure many photographers do, so it's nothing special." Sasori paused to refill his glass, then he looked down at the drink. When he faced Obito, he seemed to be weighing options. "Art isn't a fleeting thing. It isn't an explosion. Art is eternal. Images I take will survive throughout the years. Most of my images are published. And the ones unpublished will see the light of day when I'm gone. What do <i>you</i> know about art?"</p><p>Obito set his champagne aside for a moment and loosened the buttons on his white dress shirt to reveal his white undershirt. Sasori smirked at him, assuming he knew nothing on the subject. Sasori came off as an elitist, far too arrogant, domineering, and Obito loved challenges. Thinking of their own country, he couldn't say he cared for any of the local photographers, and knowing one up-and-coming painter, Deidara, didn't make him an expert on art, but he wanted to try. He could have said Lange and gotten away with it, but he decided to go for honesty rather than attempting to be <i>cool</i> for naming a female photographer.</p><p>"I don't know much, unless you count the photographer I have taking pictures of my food for magazines," Obito admitted, continuing before Sasori could cut him off, "but I do like Robert Capa. I think it's a shame he died. I'm sure we would have had more famous photographs from war zones."</p><p>Sasori studied him for a long moment, and Obito already felt the embarrassment growing. He blushed under the man's intense stare and polished off yet another glass of champagne. When he went to pour another, the bottle was empty, so he sighed and placed his glass and bottle aside. </p><p>"His photographs have a lot of feeling in them. When a photograph can tell a story all on its own, that's when you know you have a meaningful photo, something that is timeless."</p><p>"Wow. I thought you'd call me out there. Do all of your sexual partners have to pass this damn intro class?"</p><p>"Only the ones expecting breakfast."</p><p>"You're serious," Obito said, taken aback. </p><p>Sasori smirked and finished his champagne, then got to his feet. Obito had consumed a little more champagne than he'd thought, as evidenced by the fact that he stumbled when he stood. Obito playfully measured the difference in height while Sasori narrowed his eyes. Obito opened his mouth to make a comment, but Sasori placed a hand over Obito's mouth, cutting him off. They stayed like that until Obito kissed Sasori's palm, which led to kissing Sasori's fingers. Sasori had delicate hands, so Obito examined them both. Sasori eventually intertwined their fingers and began dragging a flailing Obito behind him. Together, they bypassed the people gathered for the reception and headed to the car. Sasori pressed Obito up against the passenger side door and brushed a thumb over Obito's lips, tracing soft skin. Obito parted his lips, tongue darting out to taste. Typically, Obito ran the show, but he had a feeling someone as bossy and confident as Sasori would never agree to bottom in their little tryst. Sasori placed his other hand right over Obito's zipper, feeling Obito through the black slacks and briefs. </p><p>"We're, ah, we're outside. Anyone could be watching!"</p><p>"Then let them watch."</p><p>"This is the best wedding I've ever been to, hands down." Obito rushed through the words, cutting them off with a groan as Sasori lightly traced his member. "At least take me somewhere where they can't see. Mikoto is looking right at us!"</p><p>"Fine. I didn't take you for the shy type. My windows are tinted, get in the car," Sasori said, words like a command. Obito looked at him with wide eyes, then fumbled with the door handle and practically threw himself into the car. "Open the glove compartment."</p><p>"Holy -- you keep condoms and lube in your car?"</p><p>"I think we both know what we wanted from the wedding."</p><p>"I'm in love."</p><p>Sasori closed the passenger side door in his face, but he was still mesmerized by the fact that they both had the same thing in mind. Now he had a very good reason to love weddings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>